


Daddy

by oli_of_suburbia



Category: Original Works
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Fluff, Little Space, M/M, Submission
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-04 03:10:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13355259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oli_of_suburbia/pseuds/oli_of_suburbia
Summary: OK. I got bored and ended up writing what was in my head at the time and it ended up pretty hot so..... yeah





	1. Chapter 1

Daddy I’m so sorry I’ve been such a bad boy. But I just want you so bad daddy. I got impatient daddy, i just couldn’t wait. I can’t wait till you get home Daddy, you’re gonna punish me, I know you are. I want it daddy, I wanna be punished. I want it to hurt daddy. Daddy I want you to mark me up. Don’t be gentle with me. I want you to make me your little bitch. Want you to grab me, make me bruise, manhandle me, throw me around, spank me, hit me. Be rough with me daddy, I want you to make it hurt. Oh god I want it to hurt so bad. Wanna be so sore tomorrow, wanna see the bruises. Want you to say nasty nasty things to me as you choke me with your big cock daddy. Want you to fuck my mouth, make me lose my voice, tell me how good I am on my knees for you. I want you to tease me and make me wait for it. I want you to fuck my ass after you fuck my mouth. Do it even rougher, pound me. Maybe tie me up and tease me even more, drag it out and make it last. But then I want you to fuck me good and rough, make the bed shake, make me scream so loud the neighbours call the police and then we’ll just have to explain that it was because you were fucking me through the mattress so damn good.  
I just want you.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> .....

I want aftercare. I want to be held close daddy. I want to be told I am a brave little boy who took it all so well. I want to feel you daddy. The big spoon all snuggled into me. It makes me feel safe. I want cream to be put on my marks and cute little band aids over my cuts. I want you to love me daddy. Please never let me forget. Because you are the world to me daddy and I love you will all my little heart.


End file.
